


Little Drama Boy

by pseudosmodingium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, First Kiss, M/M, office Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosmodingium/pseuds/pseudosmodingium
Summary: Castiel isn't having a particularly good time at his office's Christmas party. He spends the evening yearning for his co-worker, Dean, who he is hopelessly in love with and who will never requite Cas's feelings for him. But then the night takes an interesting turn.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Little Drama Boy

The room is bustling with people, tipsy laughter, the perpetual thrum of a synthesizer accompanied by the chime of jingle bells. An insistent blend of sparkling wine, acid and sweet, cinnamon and sweat fills the air. It’s suffocating.

Cas wonders how much more he can drink to maintain the right balance between a numbing buzz and the level of intoxication that’ll make him embarrass himself. He hates it here. Everyone seems to be having a good time but him.

There are not many people around who he feels comfortable talking to and Gabriel has fallen into conversation with the new guy. Even _whatshisname_ is already more involved than Cas ever will be. He thought Anna would come as well but apparently she has to take care of her kid who’s stuck in bed with chickenpox. So it comes that Cas is sitting at his table, alone, sipping on his bubbly drink, and trying to look unbothered by his situation. Every now and then he glances at his phone and pretends to be texting, like he’s too busy mingling because of his non-work friends. When he looks up once again, he catches a glimpse of a carmine sweater. Cas has been avoiding it’s wearer, Dean, all evening. Dean from HR. He’s got on a gray shirt and black tie underneath. The outfit is smart and cozy all at once and Cas can’t help but wonder whether the knitwear is as soft to the touch as it appears to be. He’ll never know.

Cas shakes his head. He needs to stop doing this to himself. Those fantasies only increase his suffering. Cas has been in love with Dean Winchester– _Dean from HR_ –for about a year now and failed miserably to force his stupid crush to go away. He doesn’t want those feelings. They’re unrequited anyway and even if they weren’t, dating a co-worker can’t be a good idea. _Soon,_ Cas thinks, soon he’ll get a new job and be able to leave the hell hole this place is. He hates his job. The pay isn’t enough by far for what he has to endure on a daily basis with his boss, a complete psychopath. This’ll have to be over some day in the near future or Cas loses it. He raises his glass to his lips and empties it. _At least there’s Dean._ Beautiful, perfect Dean. A smile from him is like a tender kiss on bruised skin. It takes away at least some of the pain. He loves how Dean’s eyes twinkle when he laughs. Usually, though, it’s someone else who caused the joy radiating from his face, but it doesn’t matter as long as Cas gets to witness it.

Dean is standing next to Benny who must’ve just told him a great joke because Dean’s laughter travels all the way to Cas’s ears, drowning out even the ever-present Christmas music. They are best buddies and Cas often envies Benny for all the time he gets to talk to Dean, their friendship, all easy-going. Cas wishes he could have conversations with Dean like that, get to know him and find out about the things Dean likes and maybe even show him some of the affection he has for him. In reality, though, all he ever does around Dean is getting awkward and fidgety and making either too much eye contact or too little. Dean most certainly thinks Cas is a total weirdo and on the really bad days he’s convinced Dean hates him altogether. But then again, when Cas is left having no doubt about Dean never going to like him back, small things happen, throwing him a line and pulling him out of his misery, like Dean complimenting Cas on something or Dean just seeming straight up thrilled to see him after a long time of not running into each other. Sometimes Cas’ll have to e-mail Dean something work-related and when the reply contains more smiley faces than necessary, he’ll spend all day pondering if there might be a deeper meaning behind those emojis, eventually leaving work in high spirits, firmly believing that Dean is actually into him. Until Dean gives him the cold shoulder again and Cas’s confidence crumbles to pieces. His crush on Dean is like a never-ending rollercoaster ride.

Cas realizes Dean’s eyes have met his and he’s been caught staring. Quickly, he looks away and leaves his chair with his empty glass in hand to get a refill because he needs something to do right now. He can’t have Dean see him sitting there all by himself while he’s having a great time with his friend. Cas can’t let Dean know how pathetic he really is.

He meets Dumah at the bar and they make a little small talk. She’s okay and Cas can actually remember how to talk because he’s not into her—as opposed to when he attempts small talk with Dean, which either ends in making a complete fool of himself or Cas hardly getting out any words at all, leaving Dean to think he’s an ass who doesn’t think he’s worth talking to. Sometimes, when work is especially hard on him, he actually acts like an ass towards Dean. On some days he just can’t handle his crush on top of it all, so he stays clear of anything that’ll make him spiral about Dean again. Even if it means deliberately ignoring this gorgeous human being whose mere existence makes his heart flutter.

Gabriel and Kelvin— _that’s his name_ —sit at the table when Cas gets back. Gabe is shoving a handful of cookies into his mouth and spits crumbs at him when he says, “Cas, I thought you’d bolted without saying goodbye!”

“Still here,” Cas says and raises his glass at him. He realizes the music has stopped and all he can hear now is the chatter of his co-workers.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” someone’s voice resonates from the speakers. Amara’s. She’s behind most work events. “It’s my pleasure to announce that, for the first time ever, our Christmas party will offer you the opportunity to put on your own show and demonstrate your talent at the”—she stretches the e for effect—“karaoke machine!”

Gabe snorts out a bit of cookie mush through his nose, Kelvin face-palms but laughs behind his hand. Cas just stares, then blinks once, twice. He isn’t near drunk enough for this.

“Do we have some volunteers?” Amara asks. There’s a brief moment of silence but then someone in the crowd raises their voices and people make room to let them through. “Dean Winchester and Benny Lafitte, everyone,” she says and Cas is already dying of second hand embarrassment. Yet, a tiny part of him wishes he’d have the confidence to stand up there next to Dean.

There’s a short intro, a bell ringing, of course, and the first of the lyrics end up in muffled laughter after they’ve missed their cue but it doesn’t matter. Mariah Carey—Cas certainly wouldn’t have guessed that choice.

It doesn’t take long for the crowd to sing along as well—everyone knows the lyrics to the song anyway. Dean and Benny really lean into it when the chorus starts. It’s hilarious but Cas still feels his face getting hot and he isn’t even the one in the spotlight. Dean is an awful singer, yet it warms his heart to see him there. He doesn’t care what other people think. He isn’t as stiff and tight-lipped as Cas is most of the time. Cas wants him to know that he isn’t always like this, that he _can_ be fun.

Dean’s eyes meet his again. “Baby, all I want for Christmas is you,” he sings, his gaze unwavering and Cas’s heart drops into his stomach. For a second, it felt like Dean intentionally directed the words at him but he soon enough realizes it’s all just for fun and the lyrics in no way reflect Dean’s true feelings for him. Dean might have just put on a show. He doesn’t really mean it. He goes again, “All I want for Christmas…is you,” his free hand reaching out in Cas’s direction. Gabe elbows him and laughs. Cas has a lump in his throat. To Dean, this is all a game. He doesn’t have a clue how much turmoil such a gesture stirs inside Cas.

When the song is over, Cas needs another big drink from his glass.

“Dude,” Gabe wheezes, “we should totally get up there.”

“I don’t know, man,” Kelvin says, “I haven’t been working here long enough to embarrass myself like this."

“Bore,” Gabe complains. “What about you, Cas? Should I get you another drink first?”

“I’m not singing,” Cas says, getting up, “I need some air.”

“Suit yourself,” Gabe mumbles, already googling _Most Annoying Christmas Songs._

Cas steps out into the hallway. It’s pleasantly quiet, save for the muffled voices from inside. The sudden brightness of the fluorescent light hurt his eyes a little but he feels more awake now. The dim party lighting, stuffy atmosphere and alcohol might have eventually lulled him to sleep if he hadn’t been so tense all evening. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. An e-mail notification pops up when he unlocks the screen. He finds himself smiling for the first time tonight as he reads.

“Hey there,” Dean suddenly says. Cas almost drops his phone.

“Hello,” he says.

“The air was getting really thick in there,” Dean says.

“Yeah,” Cas breathes, “that’s why I came out here. It’s so hot in there, I’m kinda sweaty. Aren’t you too hot in that sweater?” He wants to hit himself as soon as the words have left his mouth. Dean just shrugs.

“How did you like my and Benny’s singing?” he asks instead with a smirk on his face.

“Oh,” Cas says, raising both brows, “it was…something. Grammy-worthy. You should seriously consider getting into music.” They both laugh at that.

Dean touches Cas’s shoulder, igniting a fire on his skin. “I’ll spend the weekend recording a demo tape,” he says and Cas beams at him.

Dean’s smile is enough to boost his courage and Cas feels he can’t lose anything anymore. “I like this sweater on you, by the way. It suits you very well.”

“Why, thank you, Cas,” he says and Cas feels a warm tingle in his belly at the sound of his name from Dean’s mouth.

“Can I say something?”

“You’ve already said more than I’m used to,” Dean retorts and Cas bites his tongue for a moment.

“I’m sorry if I’ve ever been a jerk to you. I’m not very happy here. Frankly, I hate my job, this place.” Then, he hurries to follow up in his speech, “But not you, don’t get me wrong. There are nice people, too.”

“You do seem to be in a bad mood most of the time,” Dean agrees.

“I often don’t have the nerve to be friendly to everyone. I think you’re nice, Dean. Whatever I might have done or said to you, don’t take it personally.”

“It’s good to hear this, Cas.” Dean is moving an inch or so towards him, almost unnoticeable but enough to elicit goosebumps on the back of Cas’s neck. “You can just tell me when Adler’s being a jerk to you again. I’ll try and cheer you up. Okay?”

“I don’t think that won’t be necessary anymore,” Cas says.

“What you mean—”

“Dean, man, there you are! We’ve been looking for you,” Benny interrupts. When he sees Cas, he says, “Oh, hey.”

“What’s up, Benny?” Dean asks, turning away from Cas. He hates Benny right now.

“Jody and Donna want to sing _Thank God it’s Christmas_ with us.”

“I’m coming,” Dean says. “Cas, wanna join in?”

Cas grinds his teeth. “Thanks, I rather watch you guys.”

“Cheer for me,” Dean says and claps him on the shoulder before heading back inside. Dean will never like him like that. Cas is too boring for someone like Dean. Dean belongs to the popular kids and Cas will forever be the loner. Just like in high school.

It’s time to leave.

He finds Gabe and tells him good night and not to do something he’ll regret in the morning, although Cas very well knows he will. With a last, longing look at Dean butchering Queen’s song, he goes to grab his jacket and make a run for it.

He stops outside on the sidewalk, the glow of the phone in his hand illuminating his face. This will bring an end to his crush, once and for all, he thinks as he replies to the e-mail he received earlier. It’s freezing and all he wants is to put his hands in his pockets but he needs to do this now, settle things. His fingers are frozen stiff when he’s done typing. _Send._

When he proceeds his walk, he hears his name called after him. “Cas, wait!” Puffy clouds of breath escape Dean’s mouth as he catches up to him.

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

“Gabe said you’re leaving.” Dean’s nose and cheeks are all rosy from the cold. He hasn’t even zipped up his coat yet.

“I’m tired,” Cas says in a lame effort of an excuse.

“I was hoping we could talk some more.”

“You can’t persuade me to go back up again if that’s what you’re up to,” Cas says.

“Then I’ll walk you for a bit. We could share an Uber.”

“I was thinking I’d walk. I need to clear my head.” He starts but Dean follows suit.

“Good, then we walk.”

“Weren’t you having a good time at the party? You don’t have to go just yet because of me.”

“I was but I was also hoping to spend some more time with you.”  
Cas stops. “Why?”

“Because,” Dean says, then looks away, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. When no more words follow, Cas says, “I got a new job.”

“Really?” Dean asks, eyes shifting to meet Cas’s again.

“I’m handing in my notice on Monday.”

Dean looks sad all of a sudden. “Does this mean we won’t see each other again?”

“I don’t know,” Cas says. He wants to ask Dean for his number, suggest that whatever is going on between them doesn’t have to end just because Cas is quitting. He really, really wants to but he’s too scared of being rejected.

“I’m happy for you,” Dean says then. “I wish you that the new job treats you better.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“I’m going to miss you, though,” Dean adds and Cas feels short of breath.

“I’ll miss you too,” he exhales.

Dean comes closer and when he speaks, close to Cas’s face, his words are barely above a whisper. “I really like you, Cas.”

When Cas doesn’t respond or even dare to move, Dean’s fingers find the lapels of Cas’s coat. “Did you hear me, Cas?” he says.

Cas swallows hard. “I’m just…confused. I never thought you’d—I like you too, Dean.”

A soft smile appears on Dean’s lips. “You never thought what? That I’d serenade you in front of everyone completely platonically.”

Cas bites his lip. “Yeah.”

Dean huffs a small laugh. Then, in a serious voice, he asks, “Mind if I kiss you?”

“Go ahead,” Cas says, already inching closer and when they finally kiss, he lets out a sharp breath through his nose, all the tension from tonight leaving his body. He lifts his hand to Dean’s face, thumb stroking his cheek, fingers grazing his hairline.

“So you _were_ flirting with me?” Dean murmurs against Cas’s lips.

“I was trying to, at least,” Cas says, smiling. He was certain Dean always thought he was only being nice. All attempts at flirting usually ended in Cas stumbling over his words or making weird remarks.

Dean is still playing with the lapel of his coat. He kisses Cas again and Cas’s thumb moves to Dean’s chin, pulling down slightly until Dean takes the hint and parts his lips.

“Hey, Dean,” he says after a while.

“Hm?”

“May I have your number?”

Dean’s eyes twinkle. “Only if you let me walk you home.”

Cas gives him one quick peck again and then hooks his arm under Dean’s. “Deal,” he says, floating on air.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this started out quite depressing... But hey, there's a happy ending after all! ;)


End file.
